Artistic Evils
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Deidara once saved a girl who vanshished. He never thought he'd see her again till a chance meeting brings them together again.


Artistic Evils

The Past

A light patter woke the surroundings of a peaceful morning in the village of stone. The light sound of a girl's footsteps as she bolted down the mostly empty road, her ebony locks normally reaching just past her elbows flew out behind her. Strands of icy blue hair framed her pale face bringing her icy blue orbs out even more. Her features screamed out in agony of running for hours without rest, legs turning to jell-o from the constant movement through the night. Quick pants seeped past the red lips as she continued to run trying to put distance between her and her pursuers. Her head whipped to look over her shoulder to see if the shinobi still perused her, never once did she notice the blonde boy walking down the road until her body collided with his. A gasp of surprised slipped from her lips as a groan of pain came from the boy.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized as she stood from her fallen position, "I'm sorry."

She ran again not wanting the men to catch up to her. She quickly jumped into a nearby tree hoping she would trick those who fallowed her. The boy, still lying on the cold ground, gazed down the pathway where the maiden ran. Shock flowed from his handsome features.

The heavy footfalls of three shinobi echoed off the stone pathway. They approached the boy quickly noticing his fallen figure as they reached within a few feet from him. They came to a halt next to the still startled boy.

"Deidara, have you seen a girl run this way?" one asked.

Deidara shook his head causing his long blond locks to bob with the motion.

"Which way did she go?" another questioned.

The boy pointed down a path to the left heading away from where the girl had sought refuge. Then men looked at each other; nodding in agreeing that the boy wouldn't lie to one of his own and ran down the path in search of their target.

Once the dark haired female believe the men were far enough away she cautiously removed herself from her perch in the tree. She approached the boy slowly as he lifted himself from his current position.

"Why did you send them the other way?" she questioned watching the boy closely expecting him to attack at any moment.

"Because they were chasing you and by the looks of it they have been chasing you for a very long time. So I thought I'd be the hero and save you," he stated looking the girl straight in the eye.

She felt her head start spinning, her vision hazing slightly as her body screamed at her to sleep. 48 hours of continuously running catching up to her. Her body collapsed though her mind screamed not to. The boy quickly caught the falling girl taking her home to rest.

The girl's eyes fluttered open. The bright light of the sun drifted in from the open window. A grown passed her lips as she attempted to move; every muscle in her body ached. She managed to sit up slightly, just enough to consume her surroundings.

She lay on a small bed. Around her was a small desk adored with clay figurines and unused clay. A door resided on the opposite wall, which, she presumed, was the exit, or bathroom.

"You're finally awake I see," came a voice that startled the girl.

She turned as much as she could towards the door. A head of blonde hair came into view.

"Why did you help me?" the girl questioned.

Deidara shrugged. "Thought it was the right thing to do."

"Thank you," she replied softly.

Deidara smiled. "What's your name?"

"Ayako," she answered.

"I'm Deidara," Deidara stated.

"How long was I asleep?" Ayako questioned.

"Three weeks," Deidara replied.

Ayako's head shot up. Deidara chuckled at her reaction.

"Don't worry; no one knows you're here. You're still not fully recovered. You need more rest," Deidara stated.

Ayako nodded. She laid her head back down on the pillow and fell asleep. Deidara left to allow her to rest in peace. When he returned she was gone, little did he know he'd meet her years later under unlikely conditions.


End file.
